


The dragons'nest

by Odvie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon rider Lindir, Elrond is not a bad guy, Keith is Dragon Mom #1, Lindir gets a very bad day, Lindir is Dragon Mom #2, Matthew is Dragon Dad, Multi, but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: Actually a second version of "The tales of the assassins" where instead of birds, you get dragons.Lindir is abducted and abandonned in the forest with no hope to get back to Imladris. Thanksfully, he is saved and brought to the Dragon's nest where lives a small community of dragons and an exiled sylvan elf. Easily adopted by the community, he is now trying to find his place and why he had been abandonned in such a manner and by who.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Lindir, Elrond Peredhel/Lindir, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Lindir & Original character(s), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test : if people likes it, I will continue to write on this story (and maybe add some drawings as well). Hope you enjoy. :)

###### Prologue :

Glorfindel was perplexed : Elrond's lovely assistant, Lindir, had disappeared for four days and there was no way for him to find where the ellon could have gone.  
No clothes had been taken from his chamber. He hadn't taken a horse (no one knew if he could even ride one...), no weapon, no food, not even his beloved harp. It was like the major domo of Imladris had simply and purely vanished.  
But that wasn't possible ! No one could disappear like that ! Lindir had to be somewhere and he was going to find him !  
...  
The best would be to find him BEFORE Elrond's return from Lorien ! If not, the elven lord would be livid and would not rest until his assistant was found and brought back into the safety of the Hidden Valley.  
Erestor growled under his breath as he had more work to do in Lindir's absence. Where was the younger elf ? Why would he leave without a notice ? Erestor and Glorfindel knew Lindir very well and he would never leave on an impulse. No, his departure would have been prepared weeks ago and everyone would have been aware.  
And here, no word, no note... Nothing.  
Not knowing what to do, the Seneschal and Advisor sent patrols to look around Imladris in hope to find the ellon.  
Where was Lindir ?


	2. Chapter 2

###### Chapter 1 :

Lindir bit back a cry as he was being tied to a tree trunk near the edge of a forest quite far away from his home. He couldn't even speak as he was gagged and his head was hurting. He remembered being knocked out while walking back to his chamber after a long day of working, waking up lying sideway on a horse and tied up and gagged with no way to see his captors, and now being left here to die as the useless ellon his captors had told he was many times and so on...  
Their words had been harsh and were hurting as much as if he would have been stabbed with a sword.  
"He is useless. Can't lift a weapon... Can't fight... Can't even protect himself... No use for Imladris."  
He gritted his teeth as the ropes were preventing him to even move a bit.  
"Scared of his own shadow."  
He was terrified to be abandonned. His parents had left for Valinor when he had been just out of majority, to raise his brothers by himself. And now ? He was left again !  
"Lord Elrond will be relieved : the useless one won't be here at his return."  
His lord would never do that. His lord was wise, and a gentle soul. He would never do that.  
"Yes, what use he is anyway ? He is not even beautiful. Our lord will finally have an assistant worthy of his station."  
Lindir was aware of all of this. Yes, he was seen as plain for the elves of Imladris. Yes, his insecurities were sometimes bothering him during work but his lord was understanding and always tried to make sure everything was right.  
"Well, let's go and tell our lords that their orders have been executed. The dead weight will be no more in Imladris."  
Lindir shook as his captors were leaving on their horses. They were leaving him ! Here ! Tied to a tree with no way of freeing himself ! He tried to fight his binds but they were too tight and he was hurting himself by the way. Why doing this to him ?! What had he done to deserve such a fate ? What were his sins to receive such a cruel punishment ? And most importantly : why was his lord not here to help him ?  
Surely they were wrong and his lord hadn't given the order, right ?  
 _Right ?_  
As hours slowly passed, Lindir wasn't so sure anymore. He was going to die here, tied to a tree, alone and banished. Panic rose at full speed as no one came back to help him and he cried, sobbed and called for help as best and he could with the gag on his face.  
Hours passed and soon, days started to pass as well.  
He didn't know how long he called and tried to free himself. His mind was too foggy to even try. Why am I here?   
He was in pain and cold.   
_Why have they left me ?_  
His voice was weak and his throat was dry.  
 _I am good and hard-working. I always do my best, I promise !_  
He was thirsty, hungry and cold and the ropes had managed to burn and cut his delicate skin at multiples places.  
 _My lord, why have you left me ? I promise I am not useless !_  
How long was he attached to this tree ?  
 _I promise..._  
He had absolutely no idea...

Large wings flapped near him, or was this noise a product from his delirious brain ? He couldn't tell reality from fiction and he found out he didn't really mind anymore. He was a deadweight after all. They had abandonned him and no one came to help him. Maybe accepting his fate was the best thing to do ? No one would tell how useless he was anymore...  
Things went black on his thoughts and he didn't hear the unknown voices calling him.

"Tied to a tree in the forest ? Really ?"  
Those voices...  
"Yes, who ties people to trees and leaves them to die ?! It's awful !"  
They were unfamiliar voices... Where was he ? His whole body was hurting. Was he still alive ?! Why staying alive when he could have gone to the Halls of Mandos ? Why not letting him get some well-deserved rest ? Was he unworthy as well to recieve this care ?  
"I thought he was a hostage at first. You know : like thieves or orcs. But no one was around. They have just attached him to the tree and left. Like that."  
Why was he here with all those unfamiliar voices around him ?  
"Tied to a tree, hum ? I thought my realm was quite extreme but this is a whole new level... Hello, stranger. I know you're awake. Please open your eyes so myself and everyone here can meet you."  
Lindir obeyed and was surprised to find that he was in a quite dark room, with only a few glowing cristals as lights.  
"Good evening." Greeted a voice to his left and he looked to meet a male sylvan elf with sharp feature and brown hair.  
This elf was wearing a green and brown tunic with black pants and light leather boots, and he was obviously strong and confident.  
My complete opposite...  
He prefered to look around : the room itself was small compared to where he lived before. Shelves and scarce furnitures were present as well. He was on the only bed in this room and a windows was facing him. It was night outside.  
"Welcome to the dragons'nest." Spoke the elf. "You can call me Keith." -Lindir twitched at the name- "Not my birthname but telling you my real identity would be highly dangerous."  
Lindir shuddered : had he been found by criminals ?  
Someone chuckled behind the sylvan elf and Lindir had to stretch his neck to see a tall thin man with long wavy dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail, a pale skin with strange golden reflecting patches on his face and neck. He was slim and fit, his features sharp but without the arrogance usually displayed with such features. His eyes were of a dark amber colour, warm and gentle. His clothes were simple : a brown tunic with a leather belt, black pants and dark brown leather boots. He slowly walked closer to the bed, siding with Keith and Lindir had to bit back a gasp : the patches were actually scales !  
"Good evening, master elf. My name is Matthew and you already met Keith. What is your name ?"  
His voice was warm, gentle and deep, but not as deep as his lord. Lindir hesitated : what was proving him that those strangers were trustworthy ? Was he safe with them ? Well, apparently they had found him and untied him from his tree... For now, this was enough to be in his good book.  
"My name is Lindir." He croacked. "Please, may I have some water ?"  
Keith nodded and handed with a cup made of clay. It was full of fresh water but Lindir was suddently more interested by the design : it was not straight, full of mishaps as if it had been done by someone who had no experience in pottery.  
Matthew chuckled :  
"One of the kids made it. It's his first cup. He is really proud of it."  
Kids... Oh children. They had children ?! Where ? Lindir looked around as he was sipping the water. Were the children hiding ?  
"Alright." Smiled Matthew. "I will check if everyone is fine before going to bed. Keith ? If Lindir is hungry, there is still some food in the kitchen. Good night."  
Keith nodded and answered a warm "Good night." as well before turning back to the Imladrian elf still in bed.  
"If you think you are strong enough to get up and walk, we can go to the kitchens and have some late dinner. If walking is too much, I can carry you easily."  
Lindir didn't want to be a burden more than he already was... He should have finished his water and left as fast as possible. He heard something moving outside the room and looked up. Keith turned around and smiled :  
"Oh, hello Katherine." He greeted. "I see you decided to check on your latest finding."  
Lindir was curious, but he managed to get a swift look at a gangly female human teenager, with very long chestnut hair tied in a loose braid and she was clenching a grey blanket on her shoulders, covering her whole body. Her eyes were green but she looked curious and afraid as Lindir was now starring at her patches of emerald scales on her face and neck.  
"As you can see, he woke up and his name is Lindir." Continued Keith to the unsure silent teen. "You did good by telling Matthew and Erwann about him in the forest. Now, do you need something in particular ? Lindir and I were going to walk to the kitchen."  
She shook her head and silently walked away. The sylvan elf sighed and smiled :  
"Katherine is... What Matthew calls it ? Ah yes : slightly autistic. Basically : she is intelligent, very intelligent, doesn't fit the mold, lacks in social and communication skills and can be overwhelmed very easily. The rule with her : be patient and straightforward."  
Oh. Patient and straightforward... Lindir could do that. Wait, what ?!  
Keith chuckled :  
"I see you're already attaching yourself to this child. You should meet the others as well, but maybe not tonight. Tonight, let's get some food and water in you and some rest."  
Lindir protested in sindarin as he was suddently getting carried by the strong elf's arms. He wasn't an invalid by Eru !  
He stopped fighting his rescuer and looked around : he was it what seemed to be a house made of stones, maybe bigger than a simple house... A chieftain house ?  
"You are in what we consider to be our Great Hall. It's where Matthew and myself live. It was a town hall at first, but we decided it was the best place for the two only adults here to stay. It's the Infirmary as well and the library as well as the main dining room. We had thirty five children at first, but a big argument happened and ten left toward north. No one knows what happened to them since. So still twenty-five to take care for. Katherine is one of them but she tends to keep to herself when she is not with her two friends. The others has formed some small groups as well. I'm sure they will love you. All of them."  
How could he be so sure ? He had been abandonned by his own people...  
"Here we are. Hello, Erwann. Here for a late snack as well ?"  
Lindir saw a gangly male human teenager, with blue eyes and short black hair. His features were sharper as well as Matthew's, and he had bronze scales on his face, neck and the back of his hands.  
"Hi, Keith. "Replied the young man. "I have been scouting the area to search for orcs or thieves the whole day but I haven't found anything.   
-No riders at all ?  
-Nothing."  
Lindir frowned : what were they talking about ? Keith saw him and explained :  
"Erwann has been looking around to find who could have left you tied to the tree. But apparently, the tracks were too old for him to find who did this. A shame knowing that him and Judith are our best trackers. Erwann, I will come with you tomorrow morning if you want and we will try to find them.  
-I doubt you will find anything." Finally spoke Lindir with a weak voice. "The ones who tied me to the tree. They were from my own realm. My own people got rid of me and they just...  
-Left you to die ?" Tried Erwann. "I've seen humans do this with animals but I didn't know that elves were doing this as well.  
-Not my own kin."Growled Keith. "We are wild and unwise, but my own people would never do that, even to an exiled one."  
Lindir wanted to cry but refused to be seen as weak. After all, it was why he had been left in the first place, right ?  
"Keith, is there still some zucchini soup ?  
-Is the cauldron still over the fire ?  
-Yes.  
-Then, there is still soup. Make one bowl for me and one for Lindir here, please.  
-On it. Do you want some bread and cheese as well ?  
-Yes, and some water, please.  
-Got it."  
Lindir rose an eyebrow : this Keith here was not afraid of making the youngster work for him. In Imladris, this would never happen. The sylvan elf saw his face and chuckled :  
"All of the teens here are sixteen for the youngest and eighteen for the oldest. They can handle a bit of chores."   
And from what he could see, Erwann was quite familiar with the kitchens and at ease with preparing and serving food and drinks. Soon enough, the two elves and the teen were seated with bowls of hot soup with a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a jug of fresh water.  
The imladrian elf was famished and surprised himself with how he wolfed down his own portion. Keith was amused as the teen was staring, not knowing he should stay surprised or worried, as he had never seen an elf behaving like this in his life.  
"Hem... There is still more soup." He finally proposed. "If you are still hungry, of course."  
The sylvan elf chuckled as the newcomer thankfully accepted a second bowl.  
Later, Lindir insisted to help with the dishes, not wanting to risk being a burden again. As Keith asked Erwann to warm up some water. The imladrian elf saw something strange in the younger male and looked more caustiously to find... a pair of wings ?!  
And was that a tail ?!  
Why did he have feathered wings and a long reptilian tail with feather at the end, all of in a bronze color ?!  
Keith snickered :  
"Why do you think this place is called the dragons'nest ? All of them here are dragons, except me of course, and now you, since you are here too."  
The imladrian elf didn't know how to react : was panicking an option ?  
"Don't worry : no one will hurt you here. Everyone is well behaved, more or less."  
Lindir wasn't so sure but if this fellow elf was feeling safe around actual dragons, maybe it was the time to harden up and follow and trust the fellow elf for now. He stayed rather close to him just in case.  
When the few dishes were done and the kitchens cleaned. Keith asked Lindir if he wanted to bath now or wait until tomorrow morning. Honestly, he was too tired to take a bath now and he wanted to sleep more. So he was led back to the Infirmary where he would spend the night until Matthew and Keith would prepare a room for him in one of the spares in their home.  
Back in the bed, fed and warm and alone with only the soft glowing cristals for company, he let himself cry again. Too much had happened in a too short time. He didn't know how long he had been tied to the tree, how long he had been uncouscious here, and he still didn't know why his lord had abandonned him !  
He had no home now. No place to belong. No people to call his family or friends.  
What could he do ? What was waiting for him ?  
He continued to cry until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

###### Chapter 2 :

The first thing that greeted Lindir in the morning was a saphir blue scaly snout with two blue cat-like eyes. The elf did the only thing he thought was justified at the time : he screamed in fear. That startled the scaly blue creature who jumped and ran away with upset whines.  
"Judith !!" Called Matthew from downstairs. "What did I tell you about going upstairs without permission ?  
-It wasn't me !" Answered a younger female voice. "But I saw Garrett on the way !  
-Garrett !! Where are your partners in crimes ? I have a mission for you five !"  
Lindir heard excited chirps as the blue beast galoped down the stairs without falling on the way.  
"What did I tell you about running down the stairs, Garrett ?"  
Alright, there was too much things happening downstairs for Lindir to stay in bed. He had to go down and find out. And he didn't get a good look on the beast. Maybe he could have more time to see it ? Maybe it wasn't that frightening ?  
He took a deep breath : hardening himself, being stronger, better, so he would not be abandonned anymore. He could do this... He could become better.  
Walking down the stairs with shaking legs wasn't the easiest thing to do but he forced himself to go on. He could do this !  
...  
He wasn't prepared to see a dozen of teens, all of them with feathered wings and scaly tails, gathered around Keith who was actually teaching them some history about Greenwood, now called Mirkwood. All of them looked healthy, warm and well-fed, and Lindir was surprised to spot the different colored scaly patches on their skin : from pearly white to irisdescent black passing by the deepest red and the lightest blue. Each one had his own color of scales, matching with the feathers on their wings.  
Well... Teens were not that scary : he had helped raising Elrond's twins. He had survived those two terrors, he could survive those teens, right ?  
"Good morning Lindir." Greeted Matthew. "There is food in the kitchen if you are hungry. And the hot springs are inside the cave next to our house."  
Wait, what ?  
"You have hot springs ?!"  
The man grinned and nodded :  
"Of course. It's great for bathing and us dragons love the heat. I found out that elves enjoyed it as well."  
Keith winked at Lindir and his move was enough to catch the teens'attention : they looked around until they found the newcomer.  
The imladrian elf froze : they had seen him !  
"Children." Spoke Keith in an amused voice. "Meet Lindir. He arrived 3 days ago and just woke up last night. Be gentle with him."  
Lindir shook in fear as the young ones were staring at him with curiosity then a door opened and Matthew's voice made itself heard :  
"Good morning Katherine. I see you have found some plants. Is that why you weren't here earlier ? Thank you, you can put the basket here. Look, Lindir is here and up."  
The green scaled teen nodded at Lindir. She was wearing black pants and a black tunic with dark brown boots and a leather belt.  
"Did you find something interesting on the way ?" Asked Matthew gently. "Another beehive ? A caravan of merchants coming near ? No ? Orcs ? No orcs ? Good. Another elf ? No ? That's good too. So, what did you find ?"  
She took something from her basket and showed it to the man who frowned :  
"That's a weapon. A dagger more exactly, but it doesn't look mannish... nor dwarvish... Definitly not made by orcs, look at the design. Show it to Keith, I think he would know more about this weapon."  
She nodded and walked toward the group of teens surrounding the tall sylvan elf who rose an eyebrow at the weapon when he got a glance at it:  
"Where did you find this dagger ? This has been made by elves. Hand it to me, please... Thank you. This is not from my own kin : we don't forge swords and daggers that way in Greenwoods. This is more the style of noldor elves."  
Lindir paled but the teens were too curious asking for more informations to notice it.  
"Noldor elves ? What are they ? Are they like you ?"  
Matthew spotted his uneasiness and gestured him to come and walk outside with him.  
"The ones who left you in the forest. Are they noldor elves ?"  
His amber eyes were focused on him, and the elf could easily read the worry in them, as well as the anger, but this anger wasn't directed at him, he could sense it.  
"Yes..." He breathed in a defeated voice. "They see me as weak and therefore useless. My lord was away in Lorien when it happened. I don't know how long I was tied to that tree... I don't know if he is back or not. I don't even know if he gave them the order to get rid of me. I don't know anything..."  
The man nodded :  
"I see... Well, come : I will give you a tour of the place, and if you need to speak more about this ordeal, I will listen."  
The elf sniffed : why was this stranger so nice to him ? Why ? He had nothing to offer to them...

The nest, as Keith called the place, was in fact a small village built on the top of a big rocky hill, hardly accessible by foot or horse, as Matthew showed him. Only one trail was useable and Lindir wasn't sure a small cart could travel without incident. The top was full of green fertile soil and only twenty houses were constituting the village itself, accompagnied by the townhall, a few stables, and a farm with multiples barns. All of these houses were made of a mix of white mud, stones and wood. They were durable and strong, but something wasn't quite right...  
"No roads, here ?" Asked the elf.  
Matthew shook his head with an uneasy smile :  
"No, not yet. The priority was to build the houses first to shelter everyone. I think we will wait a little more before adding roads.  
-You made the houses yourself ? Where did you find the materials ?  
-Around. There is a lot of small villages and farms who have been abandonned or destroyed. The kids have been scavenging the places and they are still doing it in case we need to build more. They have found multiples quaries as well who are not used. So, we do with what we find."  
Lindir nodded : shelter was more important than roads, he could understand the logic. But...  
"How do you get the wood, stones and clay if this trail over there is not made for carts ?"  
The man chuckled and pointed a finger toward the sky. The elf looked up and paled : dragons ?!  
"We have a human appearance, but we can shift into dragons as well." Stated Matthew, smiling. "Here is Garrett, the blue one. The four others with him are Jonathan, Drew, Dante and Gregory.  
-How do you...  
-Recognise them ? Garrett is the all blue one. Blue with green irisdescence is Jonathan. Brown is Drew. Forest green is Gregory. Rubis Red is Dante."  
The elf nodded and watched the dragons flying around the village. He wanted to run away screaming and hide, but he knew he couldn't do it. So, he focused on the flying beasts.  
They were taller than draft horses but still small for dragons. Maybe a smaller specie ? The neck was long, the head was horse-shaped with a pair of long more or less curved horns at the back of their skull. Four strongs legs with clawed paws. A long flexile tail and two long feathered wings. They had feathers as well at the end of their tail and falling down their neck like a mane. The rest of their body was covered in scales.  
The elf could tell they were beautiful creatures and they were not displaying the cruelty as the ones cited in tales from the long-gone past. No malicious gleam, no dark growls or angry snarls, those dragons were so peaceful compared to the ones in the legends...  
"They have a mission in the Shire." Explained Matthew. "I've recieved a letter from the Thain asking for help. They have a bad case of burglars in the north of their country and they want them gone as soon as possible."  
Lindir frowned :  
"Your work is to take killing contracts ?  
-Not only killing contracts. We have bodyguard jobs, security jobs... Sometimes we must investigate some places or strange events... We made our life on this and for now, it's paying well enough for us to eat, get clothing and equipment. It's enough for us. Katherine likes to explore around and gather plants or things she likes or thinks will be useful. I was surprised when she told me about you in the forest.  
-She doesn't speak.  
-She does, but not often and not loudly. Most of the time, she use sign language, and telepathy as a dragon.  
-You are telepaths ?!  
-We can't influence other's minds. Just communicate with each other.  
-How do you do it ? Us elves need a bond or at least eye contact.  
-Dragons just need to focus on the one they want to talk to and it's done. It's practical for me : I don't have to run after everyone to check on them."  
Well, if Matthew was the only adult here with Keith, Lindir could understand the struggle of keeping an eye on all those draconics teenagers. But, using his mind to speak without a bond or eye contact ? Was it possible to do that ? Was Keith able to do that ?  
  
A green emerald dragon showed itself under the trees nearing the narrow path. The dragon was smaller and thinner than the fives seen earlier, with shorter horns. The green eyes were staring at Matthew and Lindir with a curious gaze. Matthew bowed his head with a smile, exchanging silent words with the beast before turning back to the elf :  
"This is Katherine. She asks for your permission before talking to you."  
He hesitated : should he let the dragon speak to his mind. What if she discovered the failure he was ? The weakling he was ? Would she kill him on the spot ? Would she offer him some mercy by not making him suffer ?  
He took a deep breath : the best was to face his destiny and if his fate was to die killed by such beautiful dragons, he would accept it gladly.  
He faced the green dragon, not sure on how to proceed, just looking into the green eyes. Then, wings flapped behind him and he gasped : instead of Matthew was now standing a golden dragon, taller and broader than the others, more majectic in his moves and now slowly laying down on the grass, tail swaying lazily.  
Lindir decided that if those dragons were going to kill him, then it was much a better way than being tied to a tree and waiting for the end. The golden dragon was magnificient ! Could he... touch them ? He strechted his hand. Was he worthy enough to touch them ?  
The golden dragon huffed and leaned his strong head so his snout could touch the elf's hand. Lindir didn't know if he should gasp or grin like an excited elfling. The scales were warm at the touch and smooth, but he could feel the strenght under them. Those dragons were powerful and yet, they chose to be gentle with him. Why were they nice to him ?  
  
The golden dragon decided to get up and to take flight, leaving the elf with the green dragon.  
_"Come."_  
Lindir startled. A voice in his head !  
_"Sorry. I didn't want to scare you."_  
This voice was female and soft, and definitly coming from the green reptile. He looked up at her :  
"You want me to come ?"  
The dragon nodded.  
_"Please."_  
She walked toward a more isolated area where he could see the whole place and the surrounding landscape. The mountains looked familiar... He wasn't that far away from Imladris! Maybe he could... But they were the ones who abandonned him...  
_"I'm sorry."_ Tried the green dragon.  
"It's not your fault. I should have seen it coming... I have never been one to fight. I hate violence and fights. I guess I wasn't good enough for the Valley."  
The dragong crooned in a sad tone.  
"Now, I guess they must be relieved : no Lindir to tell them to stick to the rules of the Last Homely House, no Lindir to remind them to behave like lords and not like peasants, no Lindir to make sure the place is immaculate and perfect as it must always be, and no Lindir to make sure the paperwork is done in time so lord Erestor won't be furious.  
- _It looks like a lot of tasks._  
-I am the major domo of Imladris... Well, I was. Now, I am nothing.  
- _You are still you._  
-I don't understand.  
- _You are still Lindir. Maybe not Lindir the major domo anymore, but still Lindir. Now, you just have to find a new thing to define you._  
-You have a strange way of seeing things and life...  
- _So I've been told. I live here, in the house near the trees over there. Feel free to visit. I don't socialize much with the others, I spend my time in this place when I'm not wandering around._  
-It would be a honor to visit your home and your surroundings. May I ask you a question ?  
- _Go on._  
-How do you define yourself ?  
- _Me? Well, I'm Katherine, emerald dragon, lone crafter and wanderer. Maybe I should add goblin slayer ? I have killed some of them in the mines where I usually collect the cristals._  
-The glowing cristals are from you ?! Where do you get them ?  
- _Those are normal cristals. But with a little bit of magic, we can make them glow during the night and they recharge during the day by absorbing sunlight. It's really practical. Erwann and I are trying to find a way to add more features into them but it's not easy, and we don't really know what to add._  
-Maybe an orc or goblin-repelent ?  
- _Maybe. Could be useful, but no orc or goblin are coming near our place. They know it's too dangerous for them._ "  
Lindir nodded and starred at the mountains : he wasn't that far from the Valley...  
"If I decided to walk away and to go back to my realm, would you stop me ?  
- _I wouldn't stop you. But maybe I would accompany you, just to be sure you would stay safe on the way._  
-Thank you. I needed to hear this."  
He wasn't a prisonner : if he wanted to go back to Imladris, he would be able to leave.  
Did he want to leave right now ? He wasn't really sure. Imladris was his home. But they had left him in the forest... Would they do it again if he went back ? He leaned against the scaly green creature and sighed.  
What should he do ? Who was he anyway ? If he wasn't the major domo of Imladris anymore... Who was he, now ?


End file.
